Friends to Lovers
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Several short glimpses into Adam and Jays friendship over the years. One-shot, Slash, E&C


**So this was started back in May, and was just finished this week. **

_Age 10_

Adam was sitting on the wall outside of his school waiting for the bell to ring. He heard some people snigger as they walked past and curled in on himself as they surrounded him. Adam felt hands grabbing at his shirt and he was shoved to the ground. Instead of the usual teasing and violence though all he heard was someone yelling at the boys around him to go away and leave him alone. That distracted the bullies long enough for him to run inside the school and get to class. He wasn't really paying much attention until his teacher mentioned that there was a new student. He hid from his mom the fact that he was really lonely at school. No-one really wanted to be around him and it was starting to get to him.

"Hi." Adam looked up at the boy standing in front of him. He looked about his age with shorter blonde hair.

"Hi," he returned before looking back at the ground.

"I'm Jay," the other boy said.

"Adam," was the reply without looking up. He heard Jay sliding into the seat beside him and looked up in surprise. Jay just grinned at him and turned to pay attention.

By the time lunch came around Adam had given up hope that maybe this strange boy would want to hang around with him. That was until Jay sat across from him.

"You ran off without me," he accused with a grin. Adam just blinked in confusion. "Ehh its ok just don't do it again." Adam shyly returned his grin.

* * *

><p><em>Age 15<em>

"Come on Ads, stop sulking!" Jay said cheerfully bouncing into the elder boy's bedroom. "We made plans to go swimming today. Let's go!" Adam gave Jay a half smile before dropping back on his bed.

"I'm not really feeling it today," he admitted. "You go. I don't want to ruin your fun." Jay sighed and dropped down beside Adam, nudging the other boy to make him move over. By the time they were both comfortable on Adam's single bed they were in their usual position, shoulders touching.

"Then tell me what's going on," he said. "You know I won't care."

"You will," Adam whispered. "This time you will."

"Dude!" Jay exclaimed. "Just spill!" Adam looked at the ceiling, not wanting to see the look of disgust in Jay's eyes.

"I'm gay," he said finally. Jay was silent for a minute before he snorted.

"That's all?" he asked. "Damn Adam, I thought you were going to tell me you were moving or something serious." The elder blonde looked at Jay in shock.

"You're serious?" he asked. "You just don't care?" Jay laughed.

"Why would I care?" he asked. "You're still Adam. Who cares if you like dudes or not? Unless you like me then we need to have a different conversation." Adam laughed.

"Hell no," he sniggered. "No way. You're my best friend. It'd be weird."

"So what are we waiting for?" Jay yelled. "Let's go swimming!" Adam laughed as he pulled himself up. He should have known that Jay wouldn't care. The younger blonde didn't seem fazed about anything much.

* * *

><p><em>Age 21<em>

"We can do this Jay!" Adam yelled. "You know we can!" Jay laughed at the overexcited blonde, his best friend having had a few too many at the urging of their friends on his birthday. Something about celebrating the fact that he was finally legal in America. The younger blonde didn't know what the big deal was about being legal in a whole other country but Adam deserved some fun. He'd been working hard his whole life and in Jays mind it was about time Adam cut loose for one night. He on the other hand had taken responsibility for the elder blonde many years ago and he wasn't about to stop now.

"Come on Jay-Jay," Adam yelled, sliding into Jays lap. The sober man wrapped an arm around the drunk one, hoping to prevent him from sliding off. "Come dance with me!" Jay laughed.

"I'm good here Addy," he insisted. "Really. You go have fun." Adam slung his arms around Jay's neck, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you Jay-Jay," he announced. Jay tightened his grip around Adam's waist, ready to catch him if he so much as slipped slightly.

"I love you too Addy," Jay said, laughing slightly at the blonde.

"No you don't," Adam said sadly. "You'll never love me the way I love you." Jay turned his head in confusion, and was shocked when Adam pressed their lips together.

"Ok buddy, I think it's time we went home," Jay announced, pulling away and helping his friend to his feet. Adam sighed and rested his head on Jays shoulder.

"Ok Jay-Jay," he agreed. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><em>Age 35<br>_  
>"What?" Adam whispered softly sinking down onto the bed.<p>

"I'm sorry," Randy repeated. "This isn't working." Adam closed his eyes trying desperately to ward off the tears that he could feel coming on.

"What do you mean?" he asked opening his eyes to stare at Randy. "Everything is fine!" The last statement was almost yelled as if it was a last attempt to convince Randy to stay.

"Adam," Randy said gently. "This has been coming for a long time now." Adam shook his head burying his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry," Randy said again before he walked out of the room. Adam just stared after him for a minute before he let out a scream and leapt up. He started destroying the bedroom, sweeping photo frames off dressers and overturning furniture. Once he was finished he took one look at the destroyed remnants of his relationship and sank to the floor sobbing. Adam didn't know how long he stayed there on the floor before he felt someone pulling him to his feet. Without hearing a voice or looking up and seeing a face he knew it was Jay. What he didn't know was what his friend was doing there but he honestly didn't care. All he cared about was that his best friend was with him and that it was ok to crumble now because Jay would pick him back up and make everything ok again, just like he'd been doing for years.

* * *

><p><em>Age 37<em>

Adam sighed as he leant his chin on his arms. He was about to walk out to the ring and announce his retirement. About to let everything he'd worked so hard for go because his body had finally given out. He was alone, and he was about to have one of the only things he'd ever really loved ripped out from under him. At least it was going to be better than the Smackdown taping the next night. He just knew he was going to end up in his mom's arms sobbing his heart out before the end of the night.

"You ok there Addy?" the gentle voice of his best friend asked from behind him.

"Don't call me Addy," the long-haired blonde sighed, shifting so that he could see Jay in the mirror behind him. Jay stepped forward, running his fingers carefully through Adam's hair.

"It'll be ok," he said. "There's gonna be people here cheering for you, and people are gonna be upset. But not a single one of them is going to forget you." Adam felt himself tear up at that, his fear of disappointing his fans being utmost in his mind.

"What if they hate me Jay?" he asked, fighting back tears.

"Don't say stupid things like that," Jay scolded. "No one could ever hate you. And so many of them are going to continue to love you. You might even get a few new fans or some of them falling in love with you. Maybe even loving you as much as I do." Adam met Jay's eyes in the mirror.

"You mean that?" he whispered. "Really?" Jay smiled back at him.

"I've loved you for a long time," he admitted. "I only noticed it when you kissed me at your 21st. And then when Randy left you it made me sure. I love you Adam Copeland." Adam felt the tears overflow at that, turning to face his fellow Canadian.

"I love you too," he said with certainty. "I think I have ever since the day we met, when you sat with me. I think you saved my life that day." Jay smiled at him before leaning down to kiss Adam chastely.

"We'll make it through," he told the long haired blonde. "We always have and I'm not about to give up on you now." Adam smiled through his tears.

"Shut your sappy mouth and kiss me properly you idiot," he ordered. And for once, as Jay's lips met Adam's for the third time in their lives, it was one order that he knew he would have no problem following for the rest of his life.


End file.
